


How It's Done

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2014 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna sees to the heart of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It's Done

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #18: “A good heart these days is hard to find”. BONUS for the week: Femmeslash pairing. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

How It’s Done

~

Hermione stared into her wineglass, ignoring the wedding celebration. From the corner of her eye she saw someone approaching. 

“Granger, care to--?”

_Cormac_. “No,” she said, not looking up. 

“I thought--”

“You thought wrong. Go away.” 

There was a sigh, followed by retreating footsteps. 

Moments later, someone slid into the chair beside Hermione. Exasperated, she growled, “Go away! I’m not interested in dancing with any man tonight--”

“Good thing I’m not one, then.” 

Hermione’s head snapped up. “Luna! Sorry. It’s just--” She sighed. “Cormac’s pestering me to dance and I’m not in the mood.” 

“Perhaps you just need the right partner?” 

Hermione smiled. Luna always could see to the heart of things. “Maybe.” 

Luna nodded towards the dance floor. “Harry’s found his.” 

Sighing, Hermione watched Harry and Snape dance. They twirled together slowly, eyes locked, oblivious to their surroundings. “So it seems.” 

“A good heart these days is hard to find.” Luna tilted her head. “You often have to look in unexpected places.” 

“Harry always knew, though.” Hermione paused. “Well, maybe not always. Snape was very good at pretending to hate him during school.” 

“Snape’s good at keeping his heart hidden.” Luna smiled. “You are, too, actually.” 

“Me?” Hermione’s heart fluttered at Luna’s intent expression. “What do you mean?”

Luna clasped Hermione’s hand. “You’ve been resisting, but it’s time to admit it. You won’t be happy until you do.” 

Hermione swallowed hard. “Admit...what?” 

“When you said you weren’t interested in men, what you meant was you’re interested in women.” 

Hermione gaped. “How did you know?” 

Luna smiled. “Like calls to like. Now, would you dance with me?”

Hermione bit her lips. She’d lied to everyone, to herself for years. Everyone would be shocked, they would judge her. She swallowed hard. “I don’t know.” 

Luna nodded, expression serene, although Hermione sensed she was disappointed. “One day you’ll be ready.” Releasing Hermione’s hand, she rose. She took a few steps and Hermione found her voice. 

“Wait!” 

Luna turned towards her. 

Hermione smiled. “Yes.” 

Luna’s smile was wicked. “Shall we show them how it’s done?” she murmured, extending her hand to Hermione. 

Hermione clasped it. “Yes,” she said as Luna led her towards the dance floor. “Let’s.”

~


End file.
